


The Past Always Bites Back

by iamarebel



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, F/M, Female Ryan Hardy, Hardy is a BAMF! and a great mom!, I have no idea what I'm doing., I'm Sorry, Multi, Murder, Pregnancy, she don't need no man, tho she always gets her man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: Ryn Hardy leaves the FBI after a one night stand with Joe ends up with pregnancy. She moves to London after Joe’s trial and tries to move on while raising her son. But you know what they they say: the past always comes back to haunt you.





	The Past Always Bites Back

**Author's Note:**

> I am seeing how this goes if it goes well I will continue with next chapter
> 
> But i might continue anyway so we''ll see.

Screams are heard from a hospital delivery room with doctors voices in the background. 

On the birthing bed lay Ryn Hardy, ex-FBI. Her face scrunched up in pain as she breathed through every contraction; her round stomach was very prominent. 

“All right, Ms. Hardy, I see the baby’s head, just a little bit more. You’re almost there.” 

Ryn grunted and leaned forward, bearing down with the next contraction. 

She did it again and with a yell, expelled the baby from her body. Baby Hardy screamed his little lungs out, announcing himself to the world. They quickly cleaned, weighed, and measured him before wrapping him up and placing him in Ryn’s arms. 

Ryn stared down at the baby, not believing he was finally in her arms. He tucked his face against her chest, burrowing closer to her source of heat. 

While she held him, she briefly thought about the man who made it possible. Then she turned her thoughts away from him and focused in her child and the future ahead of them. 

Back in the states, while Ryn was giving birth, Joe Carroll had been sentenced to Life without parole. 

9 Years Later…

“Danny, let’s go! You’re gonna be late for school!” Ryn shouted up to her son.

“Coming, mommy!” 9 year old Daniel Hardy came running down the stairs, backpack in hand.

Ryn, at first, had been worried he’d favor Joe more, but luck was on her side this time. Daniel was basically her male carbon copy; she had the photos to prove it.

Which, in Ryn’s opinion, was just fine. Anything to not be reminded of her past suited her just fine. 

“You got everything, champ?” Ryn asked, grabbing her bag from the coat rack.

“Yes, mommy. I have everything for my project and I’m all set for my tests today.”

Ryn smiled and kissed his forehead, “Good boy.”   
Danny hopped into his booster seat in the back and buckled in while Ryn turned on the car and put on her seatbelt. 

Ryn worked for MI6 after being transferred to London, per her request. Life in London was quiet and Ryn appreciated it, especially being a single mother. Now she mostly worked in communications and intelligence, with rarely being in the field. It was different from the FBI, but Ryn knew she had to put Danny first before anything or anyone. 

That part of her life was done and over with. 

Ryn parked outside of Danny’s school and unlocked the door. 

“Have a good day, baby. Ellen will be picking you up after school, OK?”

“Ok, mommy. Love you!” With that, Danny grabbed his bag and went running up to his friends by the front gate. Ryn smiled and, after making sure he got into the school, pulled away, heading to work. 

Ryn greeted the security guard at the front desk with a smile while heading to the elevator. “Hey, Hank.”

“Good morning, Ms. Hardy.” 

Ryn unlocked her office and hung up her coat and bag, Before she could even turn on her computer, her boss opened the door. 

“Hardy, I need to see you in my office. It’s an emergency.”

Ryn, now confused, followed him to his office.

“Have a seat, Ryn.” He closed the door and took a seat at his desk. 

“What’s going on, Sir?” Ryn asked, seeing him shift uncomfortably. 

“It’ll be better if I show you.” He picked up the remote and clicked on the TV to the news channel. 

“And today’s top story: Joe Carroll had escaped Federal prison late last night. From the looks of things, he had help on the inside. He killed several guards and used one of their identities and clearance to leave the facility.

Carroll had been sentenced to Life without parole after being arrested and charged with the murder of several female students at Winston University where he taught literature. Ryn Hardy had been the agent to arrest him after catching him before he could kill his last victim, Sarah Fuller. 

Just last month, Carroll had been death row after serving a 9 year sentence-” The TV clicked off. 

Ryn felt as though the world was collapsing around her, as her breathing became hitched and irregular. 

‘No, do not have a panic attack here. Not here,’ Ryn thought to herself. 

“I wanted to be the first one to tell you. I imagine the FBI will try to call you in to help bring him in. If you do, Ryn, I’ll support what you want.” 

Ryn looked up sharply at that, “If they want my help, I’ll do it from my office. I can’t just go off when I want. I have Danny to think about. Besides, I have no desire to get anywhere near Carroll for as long as I live.”

He raised his hand, trying calm her down.

“Ryn, you can be involved in this case as much or as little as you’d like. No one is going to tell you to go all the way back to Quantico to work this case. You can do whatever you need to do. After all, you work for MI6, not FBI.” 

 

Ryn nodded, and wiped a hand down her face, trying to get herself back together. 

“Okay, thank you for letting me know, sir. I’ll let you know what I decide when they do call.” 

“That’s all I ask, Ryn. Go. You’re dismissed.” 

Ryn stood and exited the office, heading back to her own. 

Carroll was out and Ryn felt like the walls were closing in on her. Even now, he was devious as he was when she had first me him 9 years ago. 

Flashback…….Winslow University.

Ryn Hardy, Special Agent with the FBI, hopped out of the FBI SUV and took in the sight before her. Students went to and fro, laughing with friends, studying in the grass, or just relaxing. Though, she could see that many were tense and afraid. 

AS they should be with a serial killer running around. One that had already killed 11 girls. 

From her research, she had a theory that the killings were based on Edgar Allen Poe’s work. So, she went to the University to see if she could get some insight on it. 

Her first stop was Claire Carroll, Professor of Undergrad Lit; Ryn hoped she could help. 

Ryn spotted Claire and jogged to catch up with her.

“Claire Carroll?” Ryn inquired. Claire turned and smiled at her.

“Yes, how can I help you?” 

“I’m Special Agent Ryn Hardy with the FBI.” 

“Oh, you’re here about those poor girls, aren’t you?” 

Ryn nodded, “Yeah and I have this theory about the murders. And I was hoping to see if you’d be able to help me.” 

“Well, it depends on the theory. I can see what I can do. What is it?” 

“I think the killer is basing his kills on the works of Poe. My co-workers are dubious, but that’s why I’m here.” 

“Well, if you want real help with that theory, my husband is the expert on Poe. I can direct you to his office, but I think he’s in class at the moment.”

“Yes, thank you. That would be very helpful.” 

Ryn headed toward the English building for the graduates and found his office easily. Opening the door and not seeing anyone at the desk, Ryn figured he was still in class, so she just opted to wait. 

His office indeed showed his appreciation of Poe. On his shelves he had all of Poe’s work; The Raven, The Tell-Tale Heart, The Black Cat, Annabelle Lee, The Fall of the House of Usher, The Murders in the Rue Morgue, etc.

A raven statue sat on his desk acting as a paperweight.

The opening of the door alerted her to someone coming in.

“Hello, how can I help you?” A british voice came from the door. 

Turning, Ryn locked eyes with Professor Joe Carroll and her fate was sealed that day.

End flashback. 

Ryn was startled out of her reverie when her desk phone rang. Taking a breath, she picked it up and held it to her ear.

“Agent Hardy.” 

“Agent Hardy, this is SA Mike Weston over at Quantico. I’m afraid to inform you that Joe Carroll has escaped custody and we need your help to bring him in.”  
“Yes, my superior said you’d be calling me about this.”

“Do you think you can catch the next flight here?” 

Ryn sighed, “Unfortunately, I have obligations here that I can’t leave for,” When he went to talk, she went on, “But I can help coordinate from here.

“Is Sarah Fuller in custody?” 

“Yeah, that’s one of the first things we did. She’s surrounded by Agents now.” Ryn shook her head at that,

“No, get her to a safe house away from any neighbors. She’s not safe there. Don’t trust anyone, not neighbors, not anyone. Get her to a safe place and tell no one.” 

“Sarah’s as safe as she’s gonna be,” Mike insisted. Ryn shook her head in frustration. 

“No, get her away from there and into a safe house. Don’t underestimate Joe’s influence. With him, I wouldn’t be surprised for him to have followers willing to help him finish what he started.” 

“Killing Sarah Fuller,” Mike came to realize she was right. 

“Yeah, he never could leave things left unpunished,” Ryn paused, trying to shake the memories away, “Send over the crime scene photos and the suspect list. I’ll get back to you with that I know.” 

“I will. Thank you, Agent Hardy.” MIke hung up, leaving the dial tone humming in her ear. Ryn set the phone in its cradle. 

Joe Carroll was out and Ryn felt like her life was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, what I can improve on, and just lend me some help in general. 
> 
> I can use all the help I can get with these two.


End file.
